dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Park Hyung Sik
Profile *'Name:' 박형식 / Park Hyung Sik (Bak Hyeong Shik) *'Nickname:' Prince, Hyung Shink, Shinky sikkie *'Profession:' Actor, model, singer, host, and MC *'Birthdate:' *'Height:' 183cm *'Weight:' 65kg *'Star sign:' Scorpio *'Chinese zodiac:' Goat *'Blood type:' AB *'Family:' Father, mother, and older brother *'Talent agency:' United Artist Agency About Park Hyung Sik Park Hyung Sik was born on November 16, 1991. He was born and raised in Yongin, Gyeonggi province in South Korea. His father is director of the 'BMW' car company and his mother was a former piano teacher. He has a brother who is two years older. As his mother and maternal grandmother are Buddhists, he was named Hyung Sik by a Buddhist monk. ;More about Park Hyung Sik TV Shows *Suits (KBS2, 2018) *Strong Woman Do Bong Soon (JTBC, 2017) *Hwarang: The Beginning (KBS2, 2016) *High Society (SBS, 2015) *Persevere, Goo Hae Ra (Mnet, 2015) *What Happens to My Family? (KBS2, 2014) *Heirs (SBS, 2013) *Nine: Nine Time Travels (tvN, 2013) *Drama Special Series Sirius (KBS2, 2013) *You Who Rolled In Unexpectedly (KBS 2012) cameo *Dummy Mommy (MBC, 2012) *I Remember You (SBS, 2012) *Gloria (MBC, 2010, ep.11 & 14) cameo *Please Marry Me (KBS2, 2010, ep. 18) cameo *Prosecutor Princess (SBS, 2010, ep. 2) cameo Variety shows *Law of the Jungle: Indochina (SBS, 2015) *Real Men (MBC, 2013-14) *The Romantic & Idol (tvN, 2012) Host *''M! Countdown'' (Mnet, 2018) *''Golden Disk Awards'' with Kim So Hyun (2018) Musical Theater *Elisabeth (2018-2019) *The Three Musketeers (2013-2014, 2016) *Bonnie & Clyde (2013) *Gwanghwamun Love Song (2013) *Temptation of Wolves (2011) TV Show Theme Songs *''Because of You'' - Strong Woman Do Bong Soon OST (2017) *''I'll Be Here'' - Hwarang: The Beginning OST (2017) Movies *Ronin Pop (2011) Endorsements *Bike Repair Shop (2014) Music Video Appearances *''Someday'' - V.O.S (2015) *''Hot & Cold'' - Jewelry (2013) *''Win The Day'' - TEAM SIII (2012) *''Shooting Star'' - Star Empire (2011) *''Date'' - Jewelry S (2009) Recognitions *'2019 40th Blue Dragon Awards:' Popular Star Award (Juror 8) *'2018 32nd KBS Drama Awards:' Netizen Award (Suits) *'2018 32th TV Gold Award:' Best Couple with Park Bo Young (Strong Woman Do Bong Soon) *'2017 1st The Seoul Awards:' Popularity Award - Drama (Strong Woman Do Bong Soon) *'2015 23rd SBS Drama Awards:' New Star Award (High Society) *'2015 23rd SBS Drama Awards:' Best Couple Award with Im Ji Yun (High Society) *'2015 23rd SBS Drama Awards:' Excellence Award, Actor in a Miniseries (High Society) *'2015 10th A-Awards (Arena Homme + and Mont Blanc Korea):' Contemporary (Mont Blanc Homme) Award *'2014 28th KBS Drama Awards:' Best New Actor (What Happens to My Family?) *'2014 28th KBS Drama Awards:' Best Couple Award with Nam Ji Hyun (What Happens to My Family?) *'2013 13th MBC Entertainment Awards:' Best Male Newcomer in a Variety Show (Real Men) Trivia *'KPOP group:' ZE:A (disbanded) *'Position:' Dancer and vocals *'Sub-unit:' ZE:A5 *'Education:' School Primary Singal, School Secundary Giheung, School Secundary Singal, University Global Digital Seúl Culture and Arts (Business Administration) (College Degree) *'Debut:' 2010 *'Hobbies:' Fencing, skiing, playing video games, singing External Links *Profile (naver) *ZE:A Fancafe *Twitter Category:KActor Category:KSinger